Carbapenems antibiotics are novel β-lactam antibiotics that are developed initially from 1970s of the 20th century. Carbapenems are becoming more and more predominant in clinical use due to its extremely broad spectrum, superiorly high potency, resistance to enzymes and the like. Currently, the carbapenem antibiotics available on the market are imipenem-cilastatin, panipenem-betamipron, meropenem, ertapenem sodium, biapenem and doripenem.
The carbapenems derivative (4R,5S,6S)-6-((R)-1-hydroxyethyl)-4-methyl-7-oxo-3-(((3S,5S)-5-((4-sulfamoylbenzyl)carbamoyl)pyrrolidin-3-yl)thio)-1-azabicyclo[3.2.0]hept-2-ene-2-carboxylic acid as represented by formula (I) (refers to compound A for short in the Description, which has been described in CN200810127480.2) produces bactericidal action mainly by binding with penicillin binding protein (PBPs) in the bacterial cell membrane and inhibiting the synthesis of bacterial cell wall, which has preferable bactericidal action against both Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacteria.

The study on crystalline form is very important in pharmaceutical development. Different crystalline forms of a compound have different properties. For example, different crystalline forms of a medicament have different stability, operation performance, solubility, and the like. Accordingly, the present inventors have conducted a number of studies on the crystalline forms of compound A, and thus identified and invented the crystalline forms of compound A.
The crystalline form I of compound A has been described in CN201010178970.2 in detail, and has characteristic peaks at 10.3±0.2, 14.5±0.2, 16.3±0.2, 17.1±0.2, 18.0±0.2, 20.8±0.2, 21.3±0.2, 22.0±0.2, and 23.3±0.2. Although the crystalline form I of compound A improves the stability of compound A to some extent, there is still a need to further improve and increase the stability and operation performance of compound A.